The keyboard has been widely used as a general peripheral device for computers. The existing keyboard is usually made of a hard plastic material, and can only be placed in a position providing a fixed dimension and thus is not convenient to be carried with. Currently, a flexible keyboard capable of rolling up is provided in the related art, and it can spread out when it is used, otherwise it may be rolled up for storage.
A flexible touchpad is usually used as a flexible element in the flexible keyboard, and the user can touch letters or characters on the flexible touchpad for input. The existing flexible keyboard usually includes a housing, a flexible touchpad and a motor for driving the flexible touchpad to rotate, and thus the flexible touchpad is curled in the housing. The motor is generally accommodated in a motor cavity outside the housing and adjacent to an end of the housing. Due to the fact that the motor cavity is placed outside the housing, the total length of the flexible keyboard is increased, thus affecting the portability of the flexible keyboard.